


I got you

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s all grace and he’s six feet of awkwardness and verbal diarrhea trying <i>so hard</i> to be a rockstar but he can tell – she sees right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you

It starts when Kyuhyun says something like – 

"Heard about the new trainee?"

"Hm?" Changmin doesn't bother glancing up from his phone. 

"The one from China," Kyuhyun says. They're chilling in a practice room, essentially wasting time under the pretext of work.

"What about her?" Changmin mumbles, distracted.

"I heard her boobs are huge," Minho says enthusiastically.

Changmin looks up. 

"We should go welcome her. It's our duty as her seniors," he says, getting to his feet. 

Kyuhyun and Minho cackle and start after him, but they're stopped at the door by an unimpressed-looking Yunho.

"Nice try nerds," he says. "She just went home."

They all crowd around him, eager for more information.

"You've already met her?" Changmin demands. "When?"

"What's she like?" Kyuhyun chips in.

"How big are her boobs?" Minho asks.

Yunho looks like he's struggling between the urge to laugh or whack them all.

"Yes I just met her, she's nice although her Korean is pretty weak, and I didn't really notice her boobs."

This last statement is greeted with a chorus of disbelief, all three of them calling bullshit and whining for Yunho to spill until he tells them all to shut up and get back to work.

\- - -

The new trainee is fucking gorgeous.

Yunho needs to get his eyes checked or something, because describing Song Qian as 'nice' is like describing a tropical rainforest as green. The word just doesn't do her any justice. 

She's chatting animatedly with Amber on the other side of the room, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. It's the prettiest ponytail Changmin's ever seen. He didn't even know ponytails could be pretty.

Kyuhyun nods approvingly from beside him. "Nice."

Kyuhyun doesn't get it.

\- - -

Changmin sort of just really needs an excuse to talk to her, so when he spots her walking down the hallway with Amber he puts on his best smooth operator face and straightens.

“’Sup,” he says, nodding at them in greeting. 

Amber just barely contains a snort.

“Changmin oppa, this is Song Qian,” she says. “Or Victoria – that’s her stage name.”

Victoria bows politely and Changmin nods in reply. God, he is such a stud. He is totally scoring.

“How’re you liking Korea?” he asks.

“It’s. . .different. But everyone’s been very nice,” Victoria says in her halting Korean. 

“I can tutor you sometime. If you need help with your Korean,” Changmin suggests.

There’s a pause, then Victoria says something to Amber in Chinese that makes her burst out laughing.

“You’re the third guy who’s offered to ‘tutor’ her,” Amber translates.

Victoria gives him a grin that is way too cheeky.

. . .He is such a goddamn loser.

Changmin kind of wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

\- - -

It’s always been the dancers that got to him. 

It’s part envy, part awe at being so effortlessly good at something he’s had to work so hard at. Changmin remembers his teenage boy crush on Yunho and the way he first felt watching him dance, dumbstruck at the way his limbs moved like silk.

There’s a similar sort of flutter in the pit of his stomach as he watches Victoria dance, hanging out in the doorway of the practice room just out of her line of sight. Music thumps through the room as she spins to some fusion of modern and Chinese traditional dance.

Changmin forgot to breathe about five minutes ago.

“God, just man up and ask her out,” Yunho says from behind him.

Changmin jumps, then glares at him. “I’m working on it okay? By my calculations we should be on a casual just-friends-but-could-lead-to-more date in about 6 to 8 weeks.”

Yunho looks at him like he’s crazy. “Literally nobody has time for that.”

He grabs Changmin’s shirt collar and starts dragging him into the room.

“What are you doing?” Changmin yelps.

“Being your wingman. Since you’re completely useless on your own.”

Yunho strolls into the practice room, Changmin trailing after him and trying not to look too pathetic. 

Yunho turns the music off and Victoria spins around, annoyed at the sudden intrusion. Her expression changes when she sees who it is and she bows immediately, a perfect 90 degrees.

“Yunho-sshi,” she squeaks. 

_Cute,_ Changmin’s brain immediately supplies. He steps around Yunho and makes himself known.

Victoria’s eyes swivel up to him.

“Changmin-sshi,” she breathes, straightening. 

_Compliment her!_ Changmin’s brain screams. _Tell her she has a round face. Oval face? Oh god what shape is a compliment??_

“You look very clean,” he blurts out.

Victoria’s covered in sweat. A confused look briefly crosses her face before she gives a self-conscious laugh and reaches for a towel.

“Good one,” she says.

Changmin sort of wants to crawl away in humiliation.

“No, that’s not what I – I mean of course you’re all sweaty, I can see that. Not that that’s a bad thing! I mean everyone sweats. I sweat. I sweat a lot actually, it’s kind of gross – ”

He can’t stop. She’s all grace and he’s six feet of awkwardness and verbal diarrhea trying _so hard_ to be a rockstar but he can tell – she sees right through him. 

Victoria muffles a giggle in her towel.

Yunho quietly facepalms in the background.

\- - -

Eventually Yunho steps in and breaks up whatever the hell trainwreck version of flirting Changmin is trying to do. He tells Victoria he wants her to tutor Changmin in Chinese traditional dance – it’s more fluid than the sort of dances they normally do and he thinks it’ll be good for him.

“He needs all the help he can get,” Yunho says, cheerfully vicious. 

“Hey!” Changmin says, indignant.

Victoria’s eyes sparkle with suppressed mischief. “Sure, I’d love to tutor Changmin-sshi,” she says politely, then adds with a slight grin. “Maybe he can tutor me in Korean in return.”

When the hell did her Korean get so good, is what Changmin wants to know. _With whom have you been learning?_ his mind barks.

“Uh – sure,” he manages.

Yunho pats his shoulder on his way out. “Remember when you were a kid and your dad threw you in the deep end of the pool so you’d learn how to swim?” he mutters.

“Y-yeah?” Changmin says, watching Victoria do warm up stretches.

“Swim buddy.” 

Yunho closes the door behind him, leaving them alone.

\- - -

Learning dance with Victoria is the opportunity Changmin needs. 

He might be horrible at flirting but he is an exceptional student, and Victoria proves to be a pretty decent teacher. She’s patient and encouraging, even when he messes up the most simple steps. 

In return Changmin teaches her Korean, trying to avoid too much of the slang and swearwords he normally teaches foreign friends. The first time she calls him oppa – haltingly and not quite sure she’s allowed – Changmin is so pleased his ears go red.

“Actually – ” Victoria laughs. “You’re not technically my oppa.”

“Huh?”

“I’m a year older than you,” she clarifies.

“Oh really?” Changmin’s grin is pure evil. “So I should call you noona?”

Victoria flushes. It’s incredibly cute.

“Just – get back to work,” she grouses, shoving him, and Changmin laughs at her sudden shyness.

Victoria eventually beats him to the punch and asks him out first. They’re cleaning up the practice room, lingering extra long over each item to prolong the exercise. 

“Hey,” Victoria says, crouching beside her bag with her arms around her knees. 

Changmin flops down beside her and leans against the wall. “Hm?”

“Do you want to grab a coffee? There’s that new place that opened up behind the building. Super quiet and discreet.”

Changmin blinks at her, then leans forward. “Are you asking me out?”

Victoria presses her lips together. Her eyes dart away, as though she’s suddenly unsure of herself. “Um. Yes?”

Changmin leans forward some more, gets right up in her personal space. He smiles. “Sure. I’d love to grab a coffee.”

He keeps on leaning, pulled almost magnetically, until he finds his target.

Victoria goes cross-eyed in surprise before she closes her eyes and kisses back.

\- - -

Yunho corners him at the kitchen counter a week later, grinning lasciviously.

“So?” he asks. “Have you slept with her yet?”

“What?” Changmin yelps.

“That’s a no.”

Changmin growls low in his throat. “Yeah well not all of us are like you, ready to give it up on the first date.”

Yunho laughs, loud and booming. “Sex can be a great icebreaker Changminnie.”

He’s teasing him. Changmin sniffs and turns his nose up.

“Victoria’s not that kind of girl,” he says.

“Please, more like _you’re_ not that kind of girl,” Yunho cackles. “Should I warn her not to rush you into anything? Play the protective older brother and defend your virtue?”

Changmin grabs a tissue box and throws it at his head. He misses, and Yunho ducks out of the room with a final laugh.

Grumbling, Changmin retreats to the couch and sprawls across it with a manga in hand. He’s not paying attention to it though. What did Yunho know anyway? So what if Changmin liked to wait? He hadn’t had any complaints so far. Well – there had been that one girlfriend who’d called him a prude. . .

“Stupid hyung,” Changmin mutters.

“I heard that,” Yunho calls from the hall.

“Stupid hyung,” Changmin repeats loudly and in his general direction.

Yunho appears in the doorway. “Is that any way to talk to someone who landed you a date with the girl of your dreams?”

“What?”

Yunho flops down on the couch with a long-suffering sigh. Changmin immediately puts his feet in his lap.

“Victoria asked my permission to date you,” Yunho says.

“ _What?_ ” Changmin sits up. “I don’t need your permission to date someone!”

“I know, but it was so cute,” Yunho grins. 

Changmin hesitates. “And? What’d you say?”

“I told her you’re a complete loser and she can do much better.”

“Hyung!” Changmin gives him a distressed look and Yunho laughs. He squeezes Changmin’s foot with his hands, massaging it absently.

“I told her that when we were on hiatus and I was out getting drunk every night and ignoring your calls, you would find out where I was from my friends and bring me home every night and hold my hair while I threw up and tuck me into bed and never once got angry or asked for a thank you.” Yunho’s expression softens. He gives Changmin a smile. “I told her you’re the best man I know and if she didn’t go out with you I’d be very hurt.”

Changmin hides his face in his manga. The tips of his ears go red.

“Stupid hyung,” he mumbles fondly.

\- - -

They’ve been dating for a month when Victoria asks him if he wants to have sex.

It’s an abrupt, oddly forward request from her, but Changmin’s brain jams the second she makes the offer so he doesn’t spend too long analysing it. He doesn’t even think he’s physically capable of denying her – which is how they find themselves in his bed not long after, a victorious trumpet line playing in Changmin’s head.

Things aren’t really happening though, so ten minutes later they’re sitting on opposite sides of the bed, Victoria’s beet red face buried in her hands while Changmin silently laments the fact that he can turn on a stadium full of tens of thousands of fans but he can’t turn on his girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry,” Victoria squeaks. She looks at him through her fingers. “I – I didn’t actually want to. . .tonight. . .”

Changmin gives her a bewildered look. “Why did you offer then?”

Victoria drops her hands with a sigh. “I just – we’ve been dating for a while and I thought you would want to. I mean, most guys would’ve wanted to by now. Not that I’ve dated that much! B-but I didn’t know what you expected. . .I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of prude. . .”

Changmin gazes at her and understands, suddenly and clearly, that some asshole in the past had stuck that label on her. He goes around to her side of the bed and sits next to her, and it’s only then that he realises she’s so distressed there are tears standing in her eyes.

“Hey,” he takes her hand. “My only expectation in this relationship is that I want you to be happy and comfortable with everything we do. Okay?”

Victoria sniffs and nods. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Besides – I like to wait,” Changmin grins as she stares at him. “It builds the anticipation and when you finally do it it’s just – amazing.”

Victoria gives a wet laugh. “You – you’re really weird,” she says. 

Changmin pouts and she laughs again, leans over and kisses him. 

“I like it,” she whispers.

\- - -

It ends sort of like – 

Changmin’s favorite date is when they cook together, though mostly Victoria does the cooking and he tries to help around gazing at her dreamily. He’s sitting at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes and sneaking glances at her as she stands at the stove. Every inch of her is so wonderful, from the top of the messy bun her hair is pulled into to the tip of her slippers. 

The realisation hits him like a punch in the gut. Changmin sits up a little, drops the peeler.

“Hey,” he starts. Victoria looks around. “I like you. I really really like you. A little. A lot. I think I love you. Not even a little. I love you a lot.”

As confessions go it’s sort of clumsy, but then again he’s sort of clumsy. Victoria reaches over and pokes his cheek.

“Ah, Yunho oppa was right. You are a complete loser.”

Oh hell, he’s already in it.

“I can be your loser,” Changmin says desperately. 

Victoria laughs and puts her ladle aside. She leans across the counter and kisses his nose.

“I love you too,” she smiles.

The butterflies in Changmin’s stomach explode into fireworks.


End file.
